Hoppet
by romanoew
Summary: Det här är en novell om Esme, när hon får reda på att hennes barn dött och ah, hur hon bestämmer sig för att hoppa och hur hon gör det. Stephenie Meyer äger allting, inte jag. Tyvärr.. Esme POV, såklart. Läs och kommentera.


Jag satt i väntrummet hos doktor Clark. Jag var nervös. Min lilla pojke var därinne, han var sjuk. Jag visste inte vad det var. Han hade blivit kritvit i ansiktet, så jag hade sprungit hit med honom. Doktorn hade bara tagit honom ur mina armar, sagt att det var bråttom, och sprungit iväg med honom. Bort från mig. Bort från hans mamma. Det är nu han behöver mig som mest. Min lille pojke. Jag önskar att han var i mina armar just nu. Varför ska jag som är hans mamma sitta här och vänta på att doktorn ska komma med besked? Innan jag hann tänka reste jag mig upp och började gå mot dörren till rummet där han var. Min son. Dörren öppnades innan jag hann komma fram, och ut kom doktor Clark. När han såg att jag stod några meter bort, skakade han på huvudet.

Vad menar han med det?! Min son är väl inte död?! Nej, inte min lille pojke.. Han kan inte vara borta.. Han är ju bara fyra dagar gammal! Tårarna började rinna ner från mina kinder, jag kände hur marken under mina fötter försvann, hur min värld rasade samman. Mitt liv hade inte längre någon mening. Doktorn började gå mot mig, när han kom fram till mig såg jag att han öppnade munnen för att säga någonting. Men jag ville inte höra det han skulle säga.

"Jag är ledsen Miss, men vi lyckades inte rädda din son"

Jag ville inte höra det. Jag skulle inte klara av att höra det. Tårarna som rann ner blev fler, men jag kunde ändå se att doktorn stängde munnen. Ett par varma armar omfamnade mig och jag förstod att han kramade mig. Vad skulle han göra annars? Jag stod ju här och grät. Jag, som precis har förlorat min son. Men inga kramar kunde trösta mig nu, inga armar kunde göra mig hel. Jag är trasig, i tusentals små bitar är jag delad. Jag kommer aldrig bli hel igen. Ingen mamma borde få förlora sitt barn. Det är inte rättvist. Han hade inte gjort någonting fel. Han var ju bara en bebis. Han hade inte ens börjat leva än.

"Jag vet att det är svårt Miss, men det kommer att bli bra. Du ska få all den hjälp du behöver för att gå vidare"

Vad var det jag precis hörde? Det kommer bli bra?! Hur ska det någonsin kunna bli bra när jag inte har min son hos mig. När jag är mamma, fast jag inte har något barn. Hur ska det kunna bli bra?! Och vad menar han med hjälp?! Vem ska kunna hjälpa mig nu? Ingen. Jag behöver ingen hjälp, jag vill inte ha någon hjälp. Jag kommer aldrig kunna gå vidare utan mitt barn. Då slog det mig att jag inte behövde gå vidare. Allt jag behövde var att ta livet av mig, det kunde väl inte vara så svårt. Jag hade hört om en man en gång, som hoppade ner från klippan vid havet, alldeles utanför staden, och han hade dött. För han hade velat det. Han hade inte orkat med livet. Jag vill dö, jag orkar inte leva. Så varför inte göra som honom?!

Tanken på att jag snart skulle dö, och slippa den här smärtan, gjorde det lättare för mig att andas. Min kropp slutade skaka och tårarna rann tyst ner från mina kinder. Doktorn måste märkt att jag lugnade ner mig, så han släppte mig.

"Är det någonting du behöver så finns det hjälp"

Jag tog ett steg bakåt.

"Nej, jag vill bara gå hem"

Jag vände mig om och började springa. Jag sprang genom den lilla korridoren, ut i väntrummet och sedan ut genom dörren. Regnet öste ner och döljde tårarna som rann ner från mina kinder. Ingen skulle se att jag grät i det här vädret. Medan regnet piskade mot mitt ansikte, sprang jag så fort benen kunde bära mig. Jag sprang ut genom staden, mot klippan vid havet. När staden hade försvunnit bakom mig bröt jag ihop. Jag la mig ner på marken. Jag skakade, jag grät, hela kroppen gjorde ont. Hjärtat gjorde ont. Jag fick knappt någon luft ur lungorna.

Min lille pojke.. Borta.. Alla bilder, som jag ville skulle bli minnen, suddades ut.. Hans första steg, hans första ord.. Första gången han skratta.. Allting som jag trodde skulle bli minnen, blev bara bilder som långsamt försvann. Jag skulle aldrig få se honom växa upp. Skulle aldrig få veta vem han hade blivit. Jag skulle aldrig mer få se mitt barn igen.

Jag tvingade mig upp på benen igen, men jag orkade inte springa längre. Men jag tvingade mig själv att gå den sista biten till klippan. Ju närmare klippan jag kom, desto mer dämpade smärtan. Men tårarna blev bara fler och fler. Jag försökte övertala mig själv att inte bryta ut i en till gråtattack, det skulle bara förlänga mitt lidande ytterliggare. Och det ville jag inte. Jag ville bara att det skulle vara över. Att mitt liv skulle vara över. Egentligen var det över den sekund som mitt barns hjärta slutade slå.

Jag kunde se klippan nu. Den var kolsvart av allt regn, och säkerligen väldigt hal. Till min fördel och lättnad. De behöver inte få veta att jag faktiskt hoppade, jag kan lika gärna ha halkat. Då kanske jag inte skulle påstås vara lika feg som den där mannen. Men vem är feg för att man inte vill leva vidare utan sitt barn? Han var allting för mig, det enda jag hade. Och jag förlorade honom. Är det verkligen så konstigt om jag vill dö?! Sakta men säkert började jag närma mig klippan. Bara några meter kvar, bara några minuter.. Sen är det över. Sen slipper du den här smärtan.

Vinden blåste hårdare här än i staden och jag fick kämpa för att ta mig framåt. Regnet piskade mig i ansiktet och kylan från regndropparna och vinden gjorde att det sved på mina kinder. Jag kunde knappt ha ögonen öppna, men det spelade ingen roll. Tårarna gjorde det omöjligt för mig att se ändå. När jag kom ut på klippan var jag tvungen att krypa på alla fyra fram till kanten.

På ostadiga ben ställde jag mig upp. Mina ben skakade, och det gjorde det svårt för mig att hålla balansen. Jag sträckte ut armarna som hjälp. Regnet hade gjort mig så blöt att jag lika gärna kunde ha badat. Jag tog ett steg närmare kanten. Jag tog ett sista andetag, innan jag bestämt tog klivet ut i luften. Klivet bort från lidandet. Bort från livet. Bort från allt. Till min son. Mitt barn. Hans söta ansikte var det sista jag såg framför mig innan allting blev helt svart.


End file.
